Bringing Her Home
by VeniVediVici
Summary: Jacob and Bella raise their daughter amidst troubling news that Edward may be planning something. Please review and tell me what I can do to make this story better.
1. Bringing home Willa

Today was the day that Willa Black was coming home. After two days in the hospital for tests and observation, she was deemed healthy enough to leave. Jacob held her while Bella packed her few belongings into a duffel bag; he was staring at her with awe in his eyes. He'd always imagined this moment, but now that it was here, it was better than he'd thought it would be.

"You know, I think you love her more than you love me," Bella joked, crossing her arms and leaning against the bed.

"Huh? No, I love you guys equal. She's just newer."

"Newer? I didn't know our baby was some toy for you to play with."

He grinned, eyes never leaving Willa's. "You're not a toy, are you my lovely? No, you're a cute little girl. Daddy's little girl."

Bella shook her head, smiling. "She is going to have you wrapped around her finger when she gets older."

"She already does."

Bella watched her husband coo over their daughter, and felt a little upset that her mother had declined to come and visit the baby when Jacob had called shortly after she was born. She didn't understand why her mom wouldn't leave Florida. It was just a short plane ride, wasn't it? It didn't make sense. Or was it the fact that she'd never been to friendly with anyone from the reservation?

Jacob lifted his head and looked at her, worried. "Are you still upset that Renee isn't here?" He knew how much Bella had wanted to see her mother, especially since she had a newborn now.

"Yeah, a little. I just don't understand why she didn't want to see Willa."

"Some people are just cruel like that, and it probably hurts when it's someone pretty close to you."

"I don't want to think about her anymore—we have to get Willa home now for her big, coming-home party. Don't we, Willa?" She said, reaching past Jacob's arms to lightly tickle Willa's stomach.

Jacob looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're going to be a good mother, Bells. I know it's probably going to be a little hard seeing as we're still pretty young and poor, but she's going to make our lives so much fuller and richer. The vampires are gone, and now we can live without fear."

She looked a little sad for a moment, and Jacob knew that she still liked the Cullens—excluding Edward, of course—and wished she could still see them now and again. "Why do you want to see them? Aren't Willa, the pack and I enough to make you forget them? They did horrible things to your mind, Bells, and it killed me to see you acting like a zombie. Willa can't have a zombie mother."

"She's not, so quit saying that. Alice was still my friend, you know, and Emmett, too. All of them were, and excuse me if I'm a little sad that I can't see or talk to my friends because they think it's better to stay away. Don't they know how much I still care?"

Jacob stood, being careful with Willa and walked over to his wife. He didn't want the Cullens around because then more Quileute boys and girls would phase, and no one wished that life on anyone. He also didn't want the temptation Edward posed around Bella, partly because he feared that she would still go back to them even though she was married and a mother, and also because he didn't trust Edward Cullen at all. He'd hurt Bella without a second thought, and left Jacob to pick up the pieces. Not that he minded, of course. He wouldn't have what he has if it hadn't been for the vampire's sudden departure.

"Bells, I'm sure they know you care, but come on, isn't everyone better off without them around? No more kids have phased since they left, you're so much happier, and we've finally got the life we've always wanted. At least, I hope this is the life you wanted."

She put a hand on his flaming cheek. "I _do _love my life. I have a wonderful, devoted husband and a sweet little girl who looks just like her daddy. I know it's a good thing that they're gone, for the well-being of the tribe, I just wish that maybe they'd want to at least call now and again. I miss them."

"I know, honey, but they obviously don't want to call or have contact with you or any of us. It's for the best. Now, let's get our little girl home so that she can break all the boys' hearts."

Bella laughed. "Are you that eager for her to start dating? She's only a few days old, and already you want her to break boys' hearts? I never thought I'd hear that from you!"

"No, I don't want her to date. Ever. She's my little girl. I just meant that I want her to break hearts by saying, 'Sorry, I can't date, or my werewolf father will kill you.' That's all. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"So you say _now._ What about when she meets the kindest, most gentle boy who has a heart of gold and follows her around like a little puppy dog?"

"You wound me, Bells. I never followed you around like a _puppy dog_, I followed you like a wolf does, stalking its prey." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and was rebuffed when she picked up the duffel bag and held out her arms for the baby. "Aww, why do you want her back so soon? I haven't finished holding her yet."

"You've been holding her for two hours. A mother needs her baby now and then."

"Psh. Willa wants her dad right now."

"Hey, hey, don't monopolize my granddaughter now, Mr. Black. Bells needs her little one." Charlie said from the doorway; he'd become such a devoting grandfather in the past couple days, bringing presents every day and remarking how beautiful she was…like her mother. "Come on, guys. We've got to get back to your house for the party of the century."

An hour later, they were down on First Beach, showing off the guest of honor to anyone who hadn't seen her earlier. Everyone ooh-d and awh-d over Willa, especially Sam and Emily's kid Matthew Uley; he followed Bella or Jacob around wherever they went, and constantly wanted to see Willa's tiny feet. Jacob was a little worried that she'd gotten an admirer so soon in her young life, but he didn't mind that it was Sam's boy. He was a well-behaved boy who treated Willa like she was spun sugar. Matthew was too young to phase, so he couldn't have imprinted on Willa, but he knew that Matthew had a little boy crush on her. It was sweet.

"Mr. Jacob, I'm going to pwotect Miss Wiwwa for ever and ever. I like her." He said, looking as serious as his father did most of the time.

"You are? Well, she's very lucky to have someone like you. It kind of reminds me of another love story."

"Reawwy? Who?"

"Oh, he was supposed to be the chief of the tribe a long time ago, but he didn't want to. He didn't want the responsibilities. Then he met the most beautiful girl in the whole world and he married her. They lived happily ever after, and then some."

"Wow. Sounds like they woved each other vewy much."

"Yes, they do."

"What are the two of you big, strong men talking about?" Bella said, walking over and sitting down on the sand next to Jacob.

"A wove story, Miss Bewwa!" Matthew shouted; he stopped when he saw his mother and Sue Clearwater-soon-to-be-Swan bring out the food and put it on the table. "Food!"

"Wow, he reminds me of myself at his age."

"Remind me to never have a boy."

"Why? What's wrong with boys? As I recall, you fell in love with one." Jacob teased, leaning close to Bella.

"Yeah, but he was wiser than any boy I've ever known. And he looked a lot older, too. I know I couldn't believe that a sixteen-year-old boy had muscles like that."

"Oh? You liked my muscles?"

"Well, yes, but don't talk like that in front of Willa. She's too young to know how hot her father is."

"I'm hot?"

"Yes, Jake. You are the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Now can we please stop talking about how hot and gorgeous you are in front of our two-day-old daughter?"

Jacob laughed and cupped his daughter's tiny cheek in one large hand. "My poor little Willa, don't you want to know I won your mommy's heart? It wasn't easy, let me tell you. She had this massive crush on this other guy, a total Popsicle. Now, me on the other hand, I'm as hot as they come. Most girls didn't see that, but your mom did, even if she didn't want to admit it."

He was suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

"What the—?" He saw that Bella had taken a picture of him and Willa and was observing him with a bemused expression. "Oh, and another thing Wills? Your mother likes to be very sneaky at times."

Later that night, Bella and Jacob were enjoying some quiet time after they'd put Willa to sleep. She'd made quite a splash among the smaller boys, and already Jacob was dreading her older years, but also looking forward to them at the same time. He was very much enjoying fatherhood, even though the journey had just begun.

"Do you think we'll do a good job with her? And any other kids we end up having? I don't want to screw her up, and then feel guilty that I didn't do enough for her when she was growing up." Jacob said, bringing his wife closer to his side. He hadn't wanted to mention anything earlier, but he was actually nervous about being a father. Two sides of the same coin.

"I think we'll do okay. I mean, we aren't ever going to be the perfect parents, but I'm sure we'll do enough to make sure that she ends up happy and healthy. That's all a parent can ask for. I don't want to make the same mistakes as my mother did, and I'm certainly never going to make my daughter act like the grown-up she isn't. You're going to be a great father to Willa, and any other kids we end up having in the future. You're her protector."

"Um, no, I think Matthew Uley has already called that job."

"What? Really? Are you kidding me? Matthew? Sam and Emily's little boy? He's interested in Willa?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't know why. He hasn't imprinted. I think he just likes her. Kind of like how I fell in love with you at a young age."

"Please. Sixteen-years-old is not a young age. Matthew is only a couple of years older than Willa."

"Bells, you have to think of it like this: for the rest of her life, Willa is going to have someone always looking out for her when we can't. He's a good kid, and will never, ever do anything to hurt her. You should have seen it. He was kissing her feet and saying she was such a pretty girl. I tend to agree."

"Of course you do."

Then the phone began to ring. Jacob began to get up, but Bella motioned for him to sit down. She had a feeling she knew who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations on your daughter, Bella. She's very pretty." Alice's tinkling voice said over the phone.

"Alice? Why are you calling? How did you know?"

"I saw Charlie's decision to go visit your daughter. I must say you've done well for yourself, Bella."

"Where are you?" Jacob came up behind Bella, a look of concern etched onto his features. Bella reached back with her hand and grasped his for support.

"In Paris, silly. Where else would I be?" Alice said as if it were so obvious.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to you since you left." Bella knew she sounded bitter, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella, really I am. You have to understand though. We couldn't stay with Jasper being so vulnerable at the time, and we really thought we were doing the right thing."

"Vulnerable? Are you kidding me? _He _was vulnerable? How about me? I was about to be bitten and drained, you hypocrite! Jasper is immune to everything that could potentially hurt him, and here I was, surrounding myself with danger itself! Please, Alice, don't call back. I don't want to hear any more excuses."

"Bella wait!"

"What?"

"Has Edward been by to see you?"

"You know very well that he hasn't."

"Actually, I don't. He's dropped off the radar, so to speak. I have no clue where he is. I think he might have overreacted a little when he heard you married Jacob. I think he's planning something."

"What?" Bella turned to look at Jacob, and saw that his face had drained of color.

"Hang up," He hissed. "Hang up so I can call Sam and let him know. I'm not leaving you and Willa here alone."

"Alice, I have to go."

"Wait!"

Bella hung up and collapsed into Jacob's arms. "Why? Why is this happening again?" He swept her into his arms and raced upstairs, afraid to leave Willa unprotected, even in the heart of La Push. This changed everything. Their blissful life wasn't going to be as peaceful as they'd thought, and he bitterly noted that every problem that seemed to happen around here was on account of Edward Cullen.

He had to protect his family, no matter what the cost.


	2. Left to Wonder

Author's Note: In case no one has noticed, this is a continuation basically of the one-shot "Happiest Man Alive". If anyone has ideas for me to use as to Edward's plan, that'd be great. I'm not really sure. But I'm trying.

Chapter Two

"They've interfered one too many times, Bells. I can't take this anymore. Not when there's everything to lose." Jacob said angrily as he paced back and forth in their small bedroom while Bella sat on the bed; Willa sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Ever since the call from Alice, the two were on edge and fearful that something might happen, and this time, there wouldn't be anything that could save them. Jacob was angry and hurt and enraged at the idea that Edward would try to take Bella back again by any means necessary. His wolfish side was leaking through his normally carefree exterior, and boy, was it _mad_. Wolves are protective of each other by nature, even more so when their mate and offspring are in trouble or threatened.

"Jake, calm down," Bella whispered, unable to look him in the eye. This was the second time that Edward had thrown a wrench into their happy lives. And it was all because of her. _She'd_ gone to Italy to save him; _she'd_ gone back to him after returning, _she'd _accepted Edward's proposal, and now he was going over the deep end…again, because _she'd _chosen Jacob and the future he held. "I'm sorry that I've ruined everything."

He whirled on her, eyes blazing with fury. "Oh, hell no, you are _not _going to take responsibility for something you didn't do! He's the one who cannot accept that you've moved on, and are happy! He wanted this for you! He told me so in that tent. And now he's going back on his word? That's messed up! I swear, I'm going to rip his perfect head off and burn it."

She gasped, and tears began to slide down her pale cheeks again. Jacob hadn't talked like this in years, and it scared her. Angry Jake was much scarier than Angry Edward, partly because Jacob wasn't angry very much.

"Aw, hell, don't cry, honey! I'm sorry, I just…you and Willa are my whole life, and I can't bear the thought of losing either one of you," He said, kneeling in front of her. He put his large hands on both knees and squeezed reassuringly. "It'll be okay. As long as you stay on La Push, everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not mad at you, Jake. I don't like it when you're angry, because you never are. You're always my smiling, loveable, caring Jake."

"Honey, I still am," He rubbed her thighs, trying to calm her down. "I'm just mad as hell at that leech that it's hard for me to control it. Do you get it? He's stepping on thin ice if he's planning something, and I and the rest of the pack aren't going to stand for it. I wouldn't survive it if I lost you…"

"Don't think like that. We've made it through worse, haven't we?" She said with a chuckle.

Jacob visibly relaxed, letting his head fall into Bella's lap. He felt like he was running on empty; sleep was definitely something he wouldn't mind doing right now. But he couldn't; the pack had to know that one of the Cullens was purposefully making himself invisible to the others. Letting out a huge sigh, he rose and went over to Willa; trailing a finger down her cheek, he was bound and determined to protect this life that depended so heavily on him. Then he went over to Bella and crushed her in an embrace.

"I'm going over to Sam's now to tell him the news. I'll have someone come over here and watch you two. I don't trust the bloodsucker." She nodded robotically; he kissed her on the forehead and strode out of the room, down the stairs and into the night.

Bella sighed and sank back down onto the bed. When the phone rang for the second time that night, she jumped. Her nerves were so frayed that anything would spook her; she went down the stairs slowly, looking slowly around at the living room for anything out of place. The couch that could fit Jacob was in the same place, the end tables still held the TV guide, remote and an empty candy dish. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. And that's what frightened her most of all. If she knew anything about Edward, it was that he made sure he touched nothing, or if he did, that it looked the way it had before.

Finally, with shaking hands, she picked up the telephone and put it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Why did you hang up on me?" Alice.

"Stop calling me, please…I…I can't take this. I'm happy with Jacob…and Willa and I don't want you to mess this up."

"I didn't mess anything up for you. I was trying to warn you. If the mutt can't handle that without freaking out, then he's not right for you!"

"Stop it!" Bella screamed into the phone. "Just stop it! What does he want with me? Why now? Why does he want to ruin my life again?"

She heard a sigh over the phone. "He is upset that you married Jacob and had a baby with him. Even though he always said that he'd be fine with whatever your decision was, he lied. He never wanted you to choose him. When he heard you were dating, he assumed you'd leave Forks or move on to someone more your age, and then he heard about the marriage. Of course he wasn't happy, but again, he deluded himself into thinking that you would leave Jacob. And then the child…that drove him over the edge."

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't know for sure, Bella, honest I don't. He's changing his mind constantly and one theory is different than the next. Right now he plans to lure you out of La Push by saying Charlie's hurt."

"Oh, God…" Bella put a hand to her mouth, horrified at the thought of her father being hurt at Edward's hands. "No, no, you have to stop him, Alice! Please!"

"Bella, I don't know where he is. That's all I know for now. Good-bye, Bella." Then she hung up.

"Alice! Alice, please! Alice!" She screamed; sobbing in great, shaking heaves, she sank to the floor still holding the phone.

"He's back? Again?" Sam asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the vampires were causing trouble again after promising to leave everyone alone.

"Yeah, and I don't know what he wants. The most logical explanation is Bella. I mean, he'd probably be pretty ticked that I married her and whatever, especially since he put up one hell of a fight letting her go. I'm too dangerous, too emotional, or whatever other reason he has."

Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, and the younger members were all crowded in Sam's crowded kitchen. They'd come here for the left-overs from the party, but when Jacob had burst into the room with frantic eyes, none of them felt much like eating. Murdering vampires was the only thing that would satisfy them now.

"This is such B.S." Leah proclaimed, hands gripping the chair in front of her. "After all you guys have gone through, he suddenly decides that the fight isn't over yet? Come on, can't we just kill him already?"

"Leah, calm down. You heard Jake. We don't know where the leech is, so going out and leaving La Push defenseless wouldn't be in our best interest. All we can do now is double the patrols, and always have someone outside Bella and Jake's house. We can't let him get to her or the baby. None of us would be able to forget it. Now, Jake, the best thing for you is to get back home to your family. We'll handle it tonight. Seth, you're to stand guard outside their house until I come to relieve you. Leah, Jared, patrol La Push. Quil, Embry, you're to patrol our borders and into Forks. If you smell a vampire, Leah and Jared and I will be on our way. Understood?"

The pack separated as they went their separate ways, and Jacob was feeling more at ease with the whole situation. Although things wouldn't be back to normal for quite some time, he and Bella could go back to enjoying time with Willa.

He approached the house, and was surprised to see the kitchen lights on.

"Bella? Bella, honey, what happened?" Bursting into the house, Jacob was shocked to see his wife curled up on the kitchen floor, sobbing loudly. "Bells, what's the matter?" He lifted her off the floor and onto his lap; it broke his heart to see her in such pain, and this time was no different. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Don't worry, honey, whatever it is, we'll get through this and live a good life."

"Jake…Jake…Alice called again. S-she said t-that E-E-Edward's going to hurt Ch-Charlie. I'm scared, Jake."

"Where's Willa?"

"In her crib."

Jacob stood, holding Bella close to his chest. It reminded him of the time he'd brought her back to life after her disastrous cliff jump. Why, why must everything be so difficult? Gingerly he went upstairs, whispering words of comfort to Bella. Her arms had tightly wrapped around his neck, and she kept saying over and over what she'd told him minutes ago.

Willa was still in her crib, thankfully. Jacob put Bella gently onto the bed, and brushed hair out of her face. "It's okay, Bells. Charlie's fine. He's okay. I won't let anything happen to Charlie. I'll protect all of you."

How, Jacob didn't know.

Author's Note: It'd be nice if I could get some reviews. I'm not begging or anything, but if you've got some ideas for me to use about Edward's plan, I'd like to hear them. So thanks for reading and favorites and alerting this story.


	3. Murdered in Seattle

Author's Note: I'm a little disappointed that not many people are reviewing. Oh, well. I got the idea of what to do from Ted Dekker's book _Skin_, which I highly recommend. Any of his books are good. So, onwards…

Seattle Times

October 2nd— Late last night, two people were found murdered and drained of their blood outside of the Sea-Tac airport. Witnesses reported seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The couple—John and Ellen Redbrick—prominent members of Port Angeles society and owners of La Bella restaurant, were much loved among their family and friends. Authorities believe the murders were a warning to persons not yet determined. A sign was attached to Mr. Redbrick's shirt:

You've made a mistake, love. And until you realize who your true love is, people will pay for your mistake.

A mistress? A jilted lover? In any case, a threat has been made towards the general Port Angeles public, and citizens, watch out for yourselves. A killer is on the loose.

Jacob looked at the paper he held in his hands a moment longer, before tossing it onto the table. He couldn't let Bella see this, or she'd never forgive herself. He'd tried to tell her it wasn't her fault that the leech had lost his marbles, but being Bella, she couldn't let it go. He supposed he could see her reasoning: if she'd never gotten involved with him and his family, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and neither would he. But that was beside the point. She had no part in this latest development.

"He's gone too far this time," He said, looking around at his pack brothers and Leah. "These people had nothing to do with what's going on here. And it's proof that he's not the 'vegetarian' he always claimed to be. This is human blood he's drinking, and that's a blatant disregard for the treaty. I don't care if it's not our turf or theirs. Human lives have been lost here, and we must stop it."

They all watched him with looks of awe; in this moment, when lives were in danger, the true Alpha was showing his true colors.

"I agree with Jacob," Sam said, looking grim. "If possible, we need to get into contact with the other members of the coven and see if he's been in contact with them. Maybe Bella could do that, if she's feeling up to it?"

Bella had recovered from the call from Alice two weeks ago, deeply shaken up with the idea that Edward would stoop so low as to hurt her father. She was with Emily and Kim at her and Jacob's house, cooking and chatting as girls often do, and showing off the new pictures she'd taken of Willa sleeping atop Jacob's chest one night.

"I…don't know. She didn't take the last call very well. She still feels like it's her fault that this Edward situation happened in the first place. I haven't even told her about these murders. Bella's too delicate to deal with all of this right now, especially since Willa's still not sleeping through the night."

"You have to try to persuade her, Jake. I understand that it's not the best timing by any means, but she has to do this. None of us have the pull she does over them."

"She isn't delicate, you fool!" Leah barked, crossing her arms. "You're coddling her! Anyone who's been through what she has and come out with little to no damage is _not _delicate!"

"You have no idea what she looked like after he left her!"

"Yes, _we _do! We saw it through your one-track mind over and over. Not to mention Sam's mind! You fixed her Jake, and now it's time for her to suck it up and do what's necessary like the rest of us! Emily would do it if she had to, and so would Kim. Bella is no exception!" Leah said, without one trace of anger in her voice. She had a point, though Jacob hated to admit it. He just didn't want Bella to go through any more pain than she had to. It hurt him, as well.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee she'll like the idea, but hopefully she'll do it."

Sam reached over and clapped a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Thank you, Jacob. I'm sure Bella won't disappoint us. Now, back to the problem on hand…I would've liked to have at least determined if a vampire did kill those people, and if so, if it was one we were familiar with. It is probably unlikely we'll have an opportunity to do so, so we have to continue on with the assumption that it was indeed Edward Cullen who is the culprit. The note should be an indication that he did it."

"Let's just go to Port Angeles and follow the scent! He can't cover it up," Quil said, looking more ready than ever to go out and hunt some vampires. "Or get away like that redhead could."

"No, Quil. We can't do that anymore than we can blindly search Washington's forests for him. He's a mind reader, you forget, and would be able to hear our thoughts with ease."

"Damn, we can't catch a break, can we?" Embry said, clenching and unclenching his fists. "First those bloodsuckers come to town in the first place, then we all phase, stuff happens, that redhead messes up things, hurts Jake, and now this. I'm so sick of things happening that we can't control."

"I can't believe Edward would do a thing like this. He seemed nice when the battle was going on." Out of all the wolves, Seth was the closest to Edward and his 'family' and was taking the news harder than the others.

"You can't trust them, Seth, what don't you understand? It's an illusion! They draw us in, and attack us at our weakest points!" Embry smacked his fist into his palm for dramatic effect.

"Enough, Embry; you can't blame a young one for mistaking someone's intentions," Sam ignored Seth's protest that he wasn't young anymore. "I don't like this situation. We can't take on anymore patrols; there are not enough of us to cover Forks and La Push, not to mention Port Angeles, or Seattle, for that matter. We can't stop him from killing any humans outside of our territory, no matter how much it pains me to say it."

The whole pack looked grave; humans dying while they knew about it went against everything they stood for. But what else could they do? The people who mattered were right here at home.

"Now, just…continue doing what you were doing. For now, at least. Jake, get back to your house and tell Paul to get back here so I can let him know the situation. And ask Bella if she's up to trying to call them. I understand if she doesn't feel up to it, tonight. But she has to do it by the end of the week, at the latest. Who's to say how many murders he'll commit in the time it takes for her to make up her mind?"

"Sam, that's a blatant guilt trip!"

"So? I never said it was going to be easy, for anyone. We all have to make tough decisions, and Bella is no exception to the rule."

"Damn you, Sam. Bella is _not _a wolf, nor will she ever be! I said I'd ask her to do this for all of us, but you cannot use guilt trips against her! She would _never _forgive herself if she thought that she was the only thing that could stop this." Jacob snarled at Sam, who looked a little cowed. He'd never seen this side of Jacob before, not even when Bella took back Edward, and he respected him for it.

"Jake, go home," was all he said, effectively dismissing the pack meeting.

When Jacob returned, he was happy to see that Bella was happy and smiling again, gossiping with the other girls over which werewolf boy has the best abs. They were all biased. Emily thought Sam, Kim thought Jared and Bella thought it was—

"Jacob! You're home!" Bella said when she noticed Jacob standing in the doorway. She rushed over to Jacob with Willa in her arms, dressed in a brand-new _Moonlight _onesie. "Do you like Willa's new outfit? Kim got it for her."

"That's nice, Bells, really, it is. But I need to talk to you about something important."

Her bright smile faded when she saw his expression. "Something's happened, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Em, Kim, can you give us some privacy, please?" Emily nodded as she took Willa out of Bella's arms and left the room with Kim following close behind.

"What is it?"

"I, no, _Sam _needs you to get into contact with that fortuneteller bloodsucker."

"Alice…why?"

"Because…Edward's killed two people in Seattle, and we have to stop him before he does it again."

"No, no, you're lying! He wouldn't do that." She shook her head in disbelief.

"He did, Bells. We know this because he left a note saying he would until you went back to him."

"Are you serious? I can't do that. We-we have Willa, and we're married and happy together, and God, he can't kill people because of me! He can't! He lied to me, Jake, he lied to me…" She said sorrowfully, leaning her head against Jacob's chest. He pulled her flush to his body, and they swayed back and forth. He hadn't wanted to tell Bella this because of this _exact _reaction.

"Don't worry, Bells. I don't mean to push you, but you have to call them. We have to know what we can do to stop him. Because we sure as hell can't cover all of Washington."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, Jake, I'll call Alice."

A/N: Okay, so Edward's plan is to kill people every day until Bella decides to go back to him. What should happen next? You tell me. Every review boosts my confidence and inspiration, so drop a line.


	4. A Bad Fortune

A/N: Okies, so look at this below because the mystery is going to go so much deeper than what I originally planned. A lot of people are going to be involved. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing your reviews.

"She's going to call Alice, and attempt to persuade my family to turn me in, or worse. You can't let that happen. After all, I've done nothing wrong to her. She's always come back to me after a slight…deviance or two, but I have held her heart in my grip ever since the very first day I met her. I thirsted for her blood then, I thirsted for it when she tempted me with her provocative desires, and even now, I thirst for it. Especially since she's bonded herself to that _mutt _and his little community of dogs; have you ever tasted young blood? I haven't in my 100 or so years, and I've heard it's like nothing you've ever had before. Now I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I pray that you'll see reason and help me."

"Of course, Edward, you have nothing but our full force at your disposal."

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Bella said, holding the phone with shaking hands.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice sounded like she'd been close to tears, if that was possible. Perhaps she'd seen the news or seen Edward's vision for herself.

"You know what Edward's done, don't you? Don't tell me you haven't seen the news, or your vision." Jacob couldn't help but feel proud of his wife for being so strong in the face of what he'd told her.

"Of course I know, Bella. How could I not? He purposefully let down the shield he'd put up to keep me at bay so I could see his decision. It was awful."

"No, Alice, I know that, but the reason why I asked is because I need you to contact him and tell him to stop killing people." She said in one breath.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said mournfully. "I can't do that. He's blocking himself again."

Bella brushed the hair out of her face, frustrated that Alice never seemed to be able to give her a straight answer. For that matter, none of the Cullens could when it mattered most. "Then tell Carlisle to contact him! Or Rosalie, or Esme. Someone! Anyone! He can't keep killing people. What if he tries to come after me or Willa or one of the pack's imprints?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in England, and haven't have contact with Edward in a year and a half. Rosalie and Emmett are in Africa, hunting big game. The same thing goes for them. None of us have any contact with him in eighteen months."

"Since Jacob proposed…"

"Yes, Bella, since you decided to bind yourself to Jacob." She said as if she were talking to a child. Again, Bella realized that none of them had ever treated her like she was anything other than a small child needing to be taken care of. How amazing hindsight can be.

"I love Jacob, Alice, and that's not the point here."

"No, Bella that is exactly the point. Didn't you notice that he wrote a note especially for you? You made a mistake in his eyes, and now he's going to kill people until you decide to rectify that mistake! I don't condone what he did by any means necessary, I'm just stating the point." Jacob growled when Alice said that Bella needed to reverse her decision in order for everything to stop.

"It's not…my fault, Alice…and it never will be…I love Jacob with everything I have, and our daughter, too. I won't ever be so stupid again. You Cullens have done nothing but ruin my life at the worst possible time."

"Us Cullens? Oh, Bella, do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes, Alice, I do think so." Bella struggled to keep her voice steady. It was difficult to talk like that to the one she'd considered a sister only a few years earlier.

"You're lying, Bella," Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Why can't you tell the truth? Is it because he's standing right beside you?"

"Can you get a message to Edward, or not?"

"No, Bella, and I don't think I will be able to anytime soon." And with that response, Jacob deftly took the phone out of Bella's grasp, said a few choice words Alice and hung up the phone. Bella stood, wavering a little.

"Bells, honey, are you okay?" He put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them.

She turned and gave him a crooked grin. (Not like Edward's. Please don't think that.) "Well, I don't think we can rely on those bloodsucking demons anymore."

"Whoa, Bells! When did you decide to talk like a normal person?" Jacob said with a full-blown grin. He was amazed and overjoyed that she could talk like she just did. It was a refreshing change.

"When I realized that I was nothing more than a pet to them. I was always under their spell: the scent, their face, their looks…everything made me want to be around them, and I almost sacrificed everything to be one of them. Then I wouldn't have had you or our gorgeous baby."

"Speaking of gorgeous babies," Emily said, coming from the living room with a squirming baby in her arms. "This little one couldn't stand to be away from her mommy a moment longer."

"Oh, she didn't want her daddy?" Jacob said, his lower lip jutting out as he pretended to be hurt.

"No, because you guys are too muscly to handle babies," Kim said, smirking. "Or that's what Jared tells me, anyway."

Emily whirled on Kim. "You've talked about babies with Jared? Details!"

"Well, yeah, because I do want kids one of these days, and come on, Jacob is younger than Jared and already has a kid, and probably will have another one coming within the year." Bella and Jacob blushed at this comment. "Jared's just too paranoid of dropping our baby."

"Oh, boy, wait until I rag on Jared about this one," Jacob said, smirking and rubbing his hands together devilishly.

"No, you will not, Jacob Black, not if you want to have sex again." Bella said sternly, before realizing what she said. "Oh, God, I didn't mean to say that in front of Willa."

"Um…Bells…I really hope you aren't being serious." Jacob said, looking a little paler than he'd been a few moments ago. "And I don't think Willa will ever remember this conversation."

"Oh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Now I get to tell Jared this little threat, and now he'll be ragging on you." Kim said, laughing.

"Oh, God, can this night get any worse?" Jacob said, rubbing his hand over his face.

It could.

Sam, Jared and Paul stood across the street from the latest crime scene, hidden in the shadows. They'd been too late to prevent Cullen from killing another couple, draining them of their blood and staging them outside the library in Seattle. Another note was pinned to the husband's shirt, and it continued to taunt Bella and the wolves:

Your little call didn't work, did it, love? I tried to warn you that people would pay, but you didn't believe me. The web is much bigger than you anticipated. Tell your pets that.

"Damn it. How did they know Bella called the fortuneteller?" Paul whispered, shocked at the violence someone he had formerly respected—mildly, at least—had committed. "He does know that Jake will never let her out of his sight, doesn't he?"

"I don't know, Paul, but this doesn't bode well. He's escalating. Four murders in two days. We need to have another pack meeting. Jared, you'll watch over Bella and Will this time, but in her house. The way he's going about things has me worried that he'll cross our borders and attempt to take Bella by force. I don't like this," Sam said, turning to retreat back into the forest. He planned on phasing, and informing Jacob of the latest development, and while he did so, Paul and Jared continued to observe from afar.

"What do you think he means by 'The web is much bigger than you anticipated'? I can't help but think he has accomplices. What if he has others watching Bella and the others, ones with abilities like his?" Jared said, offering his thoughts up for Paul to digest.

"Maybe. But who could be helping him? I thought his coven didn't have any contact with him."

"What about that coven in Denali? Jake mentioned that they wouldn't help fight the newborns. Or the royal bloodsucker coven in Italy? Aren't they like the police force for leeches?"

"Yeah, they are, but we would've notice a hundred or more bloodsuckers in the area. Even they couldn't have hid that many." Paul said, shrugging a shoulder.

"True," Jared agreed, and was about to offer up another theory when Sam came walking back towards the two. "What's the verdict?"

"The call didn't work, like the note said. The fortuneteller didn't know where he was, or if she did, she didn't say anything. Jacob also said that Bella told her off." Sam said, smirking at the last part.

"Really?" Jared asked, grinning.

"Damn girl, she's finally one of us!" Paul said, smacking his hands together.

"She's always been one of us." Sam said, though he clearly approved of Paul's statement, judging by the smirk on his face. "I told Jacob of what's happened, but not to tell Bella yet. We have to let her enjoy being a mother without worrying about unnecessary matters just yet. She deserves it after all she's done for us. I'm not asking anything more from her just yet. I don't know what to do," He admitted, looking worried for the first time ever. Neither Jared nor Paul could ever remember a time when Sam—_Sam_—had ever looked scared. "I'm afraid for the people of Washington, for my people, and for my family. Things have changed, and there's nothing we can do about it. I may end up going to Denali and talk to the leech coven up there. One of the pack will have to stay in wolf-form to make sure nothing happens to me."

"Sam!" Paul shouted. "You can't do that! Not alone!"

"I have to. It's my responsibility to protect La Push, and everyone else, and if this is what it takes, then so be it. Jacob will be in charge while I'm gone; it'll give him a taste of being a leader. He'll be good at it, I'm sure."

"Sam, don't do this. Think of Emily, of Matthew." Jared pleaded, not wanting his Alpha to put himself in such danger.

"I AM THINKING OF THEM!" Sam roared, pushing Jared down. "I am thinking of them, damn it and I don't see another choice! I have done nothing while four people have been murdered, and now it's time to step up and be a leader! And you'll go along with it, won't you?" He used the Alpha tone on the two of them, and they sank down to their knees with their heads bowed in forced obedience.

"Yes, Sam."

Another pair of ears not too far away heard the acceptance, and grinned. Things were going just as he planned.

Perfect.

A/N: Aren't you guys lucky that another chapter is being posted so soon? So Sam's planning on going alone to Denali, and the others are forced to accept it. But someone listening in likes what he hears. Please review! I'm up to seven so far, let's make it ten!


	5. Attack on the Home Front

A/N: I'm not sure if this is my best chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to wait until there are at least ten reviews before putting up another chapter. Spread the word to your friends, too.

"Come on, Bells, do we really need to do family portraits?" Jacob whined as he shrugged into a stiff, button-down shirt that went along with his charcoal grey slacks. It was a Saturday, nearly three days since the last murders. It didn't make sense that he would suddenly stop what he'd started unless he was preoccupied, et cetera.

"Yes, Jake, we do need to take family portraits. Willa's almost a month old now, and won't be this small forever. Besides, we could use the distraction. It's still difficult to believe that two people were killed because I wouldn't choose him. Boggles my mind." Jacob bit his lip guiltily. He still hadn't told Bella that there were now _four _victims, and not two like she believed. He hadn't seen the need to tell her, especially since the police believed that a serial killer was now stacking Washington citizens and to put the note in the news, it would just be giving him what he wanted.

"I just hate dressing up in fancy clothing." He pulled at the collar impatiently.

Bella just laughed at him—_laughed _at him, of all the nerve—as she fixed Willa's tights. "You just don't like the fact that all your muscly goodness is covered up and no one else can see."

"N-n-no! That's wrong, Bells! So wrong!" He said, though his voice suggested otherwise. Jacob, like the rest of the pack boys, liked walking around with no shirt on and shorts not only for the effect it had on their girls, but because it just felt much more comfortable. Admittedly, Jacob's reasoning was mostly vanity. "Not true…"

"Uh-huh…right, whatever you say. Now, let's get going."

Jacob sighed as he followed Bella out of the house; he didn't like going out of La Push anymore since the beginning of the murder spree, but this was something all new parents did with their child, and Jacob didn't want Bella to miss out on anything.

"Maybe we'll see Grandpa Charlie. Do you like that, Willa? Hmm?"

"Charlie loves that kid. It's funny though how he holds Willa like she's about to break at any moment."

"He's never had the chance to be around a little baby; Renee took me away from Forks as soon as she could. He never got used to holding me and Willa's about the age I was when we left. It's like déjà vu all over again."

Jacob murmured his agreement, and felt a little happier that he was about to sit through hours of portraits, because he unlike Charlie Swan had this opportunity, and he wasn't about to squander it.

Seth could smell the vampire nearing La Push almost as soon as Bella and Jacob had left. His fur rose as he snarled and paced along the old boundary line. He still considered it the boundary line because it had been that way when the Cullens had lived here, and with more vampires in the area, it didn't matter. Seth went about things a certain way, and that's that.

_Who are you? _Seth projected in his mind; Edward would probably hear him if he was the vampire encroaching on La Push lands, but it didn't smell entirely like him. It did partially smell like him, but then again, it didn't. A conundrum, Seth noted. When it came out from within the trees, Seth couldn't believe who he saw. It…it made no sense. Why was she here? She shouldn't be.

_Why are you here? Did Edward send you_? This attempt at communication was to no avail, however, because she wasn't a mind reader, like Edward was.

She cocked her head to one side and gave a sinister smirk. Her doll-like features didn't fit the expression, and Seth knew then that he probably wouldn't come out of this fight to tell the tale. Her dainty feet took one step, then another, and for every step she took, Seth took four back. He didn't want to fight this vampire; he didn't…even though he knew that if he didn't, he'd die that much sooner, Seth was conflicted about fighting this particular leech.

_Sam? Jared, Paul, please somebody…a leech crossed over the line, and it's—_

Seth didn't get to say who the vampire was because while he was focusing on getting the message out to any member of the pack already phased, the vampire had lunged at him suddenly and barreled into his side, breaking all bones instantly. He yelped in pain, and collapsed to the ground, curling up into a large ball. The pain proved to be overwhelming to Seth's mind as he found the comforting darkness slowly dragged him down into nothingness.

Nearing the border that separated Canada from Alaska, Sam heard Seth's cry for help and slammed on the brakes, so to speak. His whole body shuddered with the knowledge that one of his brothers had been attacked by an unknown vampire that he seemed to know. A leech had crossed over the boundary between La Push and Forks, and he hadn't been there to stop it, or save Seth. He had no way of knowing whether or not Seth was alive, but Sam wanted to believe in the best possible option. Emily had instilled that belief in him when she had continued to stay by his side, and be his wife.

_Anyone who is phased, go straight to Jake's house. The leech attacked Seth, and I don't think it's a coincidence that it crossed the line there. Hurry. Seth is in trouble. _

With the order given, Sam continued on towards Alaska, secure in the knowledge that the other pack members were on their way and hopefully, would catch the damned leech that had attacked Seth. Seth was an innocent kid, almost twenty-one now (I'm not sure of his exact age) and just starting to explore options outside of La Push, such as going to a state college or an internship. He didn't deserve this—none of them did. Certainly not the young ones.

"Sam, you're a little far from your pack, aren't you?" Not one thousand yards ahead of him, standing nonchalantly with his hands stuck in his pockets, was the root of all evil…Edward Cullen.

_Cullen. Why are you doing this? One of my brothers was just attacked. By you, I presume?_

"No, Sam, not me. Young Seth Clearwater was attacked not fifteen minutes ago, and even I can't get from La Push to Canada in that amount of time. I'm not that good."

_Why are you harassing Bella and Jacob? They don't deserve to have their happiness destroyed._

"Bella is none of your concern, Uley. I realized that to let Bella have a human life was a mistake. If I'd only given her what all women want, then perhaps she wouldn't have done what she did. That child is an abomination of the worst kind."

_She loves Jacob now. You can't keep killing people to punish her, or Jake for no reason. _

Edward gave a smirk that befits any Hollywood villain. "Oh, I think I can. She is my one true love, and if I have to kill the entire population of humans in America, then so be it. Bella is weak-minded, open to suggestion, willing to try to please everyone. I know how her mind works; I often exploited it to make her decide things she normally wouldn't have. She doesn't know how powerful she could be as my mate."

_She's Jacob's mate now, and he doesn't manipulate her. _

"No? What do you call the phone call to my former sister? Wasn't that a suggestion on your part?"

_I merely wanted to protect my tribe, and Bella is part of that tribe. Any of our women would have done what she did. I wasn't trying to manipulate her at all. _

Edward gave a little laugh. "Oh, my. How stupid you wolves are. I'd forgotten in my time away," Sam growled angrily. "Since I don't intend to let you live much longer, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm going to keep killing people. If Bella really doesn't want to be with me, then I'll force her decision. I will rip Jacob limb from limb, and then drain her daughter right in front of her eyes."

Sam snarled, letting the anger get the best of him. No. No, he wouldn't let Cullen destroy everything Jacob worked so hard to get. Jacob had put his blood, sweat and tears into obtaining Bella's heart, and he'd succeeded and had a good life with her and their child. Sam would rather die than let that or any other lives be ruined because a vampire was throwing a hissy fit over losing the girl. He lunged at Edward, who deftly moved out of the way.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. I think we all know who's going to win this fight."

_Over my dead body._

"Precisely."

"I think the pictures turned out pretty good, don't you think?" Bella asked, holding out the envelope for Jacob to see. Willa had been a surprisingly good sport, and the photos of her and Jacob were the ones that Bella loved the most. Already the bond between father and daughter was clear.

"Yeah, she's so—AGHHHHHHHH!" Jacob yelled in agony and dropped to his knees, holding himself. His breaths came in short, keening pants.

"Jake, Jake, what's wrong?" Bella set down Willa's car seat and embraced Jacob's quivering body.

"S-Sam…something happened to Sam…"

A/N: Okay guys, this has to make you want to review. PLEASE review.


	6. Jacob's Broken Family

A/N: I like writing chapters and seeing all the visitors to the story, but the lack of favorites and reviews, though I really do thank everyone who reviews—ae81, petra ppsilvia and gmb7064 especially with multiple reviews—but makes me a little sad. Do people not like my story, or not have accounts or something? I don't really know, but still. I'm going to post another chapter anyway, and hope that more people who read my story review it, too.

Jacob couldn't escape the pain that suddenly jolted through his body. He was aware of Bella beside him, asking if he was okay, but he really wasn't. His ribs felt cracked, and restricted his breathing; his vision was blurred, and there was a blinding headache throbbing erratically. Jacob's heart pounded, and his palms were sweating like crazy. He hadn't a clue as to what was happening, but it wasn't good.

"Oh, God, Jake you're bleeding!" He put a hand to his ear and was stunned to see red on his hand—blood.

It was then that he realized that someone in the pack had been gravely injured, and it was affecting the other members of the pack as well. Two words went through his mind: Sam, and Seth. They were hurt! But…but, how could that be? Sam, he knew, was on his way to Denali. Seth, though…Seth was still on the reservation and smack dab in the middle of werewolf territory. This went beyond anything they'd encountered before.

"Bells, we're…we're all in serious danger. We have to go. Now!" Jacob didn't give Bella a chance to say anything before taking Willa's car seat in one hand and sweeping Bella into his arms. He raced to the car, which thankfully wasn't Bella's old and beat-down truck, strapped in his wife and daughter in one minute flat, and pushed down on the pedal. They sped towards La Push without any thought for police cruisers or the speed limit. Damned if you do, damned if you don't, sort of thing.

"Jake, what's happening?" Bella said frantically, holding onto the seat and looking back to see if Willa wasn't crying.

"Sam and Seth got attacked. I don't know how, where, when or why, but I do know that they're really badly hurt. Probably by that goddamned leech and whoever else is helping him. Damn it!" Jacob said, slamming his fists on the steering wheel. "I can't take this anymore! I just wanted a normal life with you, Willa and everyone else, but no! NO! Everything has to be so goddamned complicated!"

"Jake, stop yelling!" Bella said, trying to comfort the crying baby who'd woken up to the sound of her father's yelling. "Please! I know that it hurts, but—"

"No! No, you don't know! You have no idea what I felt just now, knowing that two of my brothers are hurt or dead because of this leech who has an unnatural obsession with you!"

"So it's my fault?" Bella said in a barely audible whisper; she looked like she'd just been sucker punched, and Jacob inwardly winced. He hadn't meant to say that to her. After all, it wasn't her fault. "Is that what you think, Jake? That I'm…I'm somehow causing all of this awfulness by having dated him?"

"Well, it sure as hell didn't help that you did." Jacob muttered, turning the wheel sharply as the turn to La Push came up.

"Fine, Jake. Do you want me to go to him? Then everything will be okay. Willa will be able to grow up without worrying about vampires, and nobody else will get hurt."

"Damn it, Bella, stop saying stuff like that!" He said, foot unconsciously pressing down harder on the gas pedal. Willa's wails grew louder. "Of course I don't want you to go with him! You're my imprint, my wife, the mother of my child! I love you, and for you to say stuff like that hurts me!"

"Hurts you? Jeez, Jake, I didn't know that. And what about me? Don't you think your little comment about Edward having an obsession with me doesn't hurt? Because it does. I have hated every moment of the past few weeks, knowing that he's killing people and it's my fault."

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah, sure, Bells. You really have been distraught with grief."

Bella's mouth dropped open, and she rocked back and forth slightly, unable to believe that Jacob had turned on her like this so suddenly. He'd been nothing but supportive towards her, and he'd never shown even a sign of contempt towards her faked smiles and laughter. This changed things.

"Fine. I'm taking Willa and going to live with Charlie for a bit. You obviously need time to think about your brothers and their fate. Don't worry, you can still see Willa whenever you want, I won't stop you."

Now it was Jake's turn to feel like he'd been punched in the gut. "You…you're moving out? Why?"

"Because I've been doing everything wrong, apparently, and you haven't. You need to concentrate on the others for a while, but Willa and I are obviously too much of a distraction."

They were in La Push now, right outside of Jacob and Bella's house, and Jacob could smell the blood in the air. Seth's blood. It was enough to give Bella the time she needed to take off her seatbelt and take Willa's car seat out of the car and make her way towards the house. Jacob knew that he'd screwed up badly this time by subtly accusing his wife of bringing this down upon La Push, and Washington in general. He'd lost her for the time being, and all he could do was give her the time necessary to forgive him and come back home.

"I'll have someone bring you to Charlie's house." He said without looking at Bella. She didn't answer back, and he didn't expect one.

Seth was still unconscious, but the swelling around his head had gone down, thanks to the tribe's medicines. His ribs had all been broken, though nothing had been punctured. His right leg had also been broken. He had countless bruises still adorning his body. The wounds had been numerous, and were only now showing signs of improvement. Leah and Sue stood watch over his body, grief splashed across their faces.

"Where's Bella?" Quil asked, looking extremely worried. They all looked up at Jacob's arrival; he'd already had Paul—who had been on his way over to the Clearwater's—escort Bella to Charlie Swan's house and stand watch.

"She went back to Charlie's. I…may have accidentally accused her of bringing Edward into our lives."

Leah stood up from where she'd been kneeling at Seth's bedside, strode over to Jacob and slapped him hard across the face. "You fool! Do you realize what you've done? How could you do that? Bella has done nothing but sacrifice her own personal feelings towards helping the tribe and you make a bone-headed move like this? Damn it, Jake, you never learn, do you?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but there's nothing I can do now but hope for her to come back. But what I want to focus on what's happened here. What happened?"

Embry shook his head at Jacob, but spoke up first. "Well, Seth was patrolling the innermost boundaries of this area, the old treaty border. I guess he knew the leech that crossed the line, but it attacked him before he could tell us who it was. We got over there as quick as we could, but the leech was gone, and Seth was just lying there in his human form. We brought him over here, and had Sue and some of the other older women help Seth."

"It proves the theory that he has accomplices," Brady, one of the youngest of the pack piped up, looking proud of himself for making the connection.

"Right. And I think there's at least two, seeing as Seth was attacked, and two couples were killed this time." Embry said, with barely held back rage in his voice.

"Two?" Jacob couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and there were notes with both couples," Embry pushed two pieces of paper towards Jacob:

You're not thinking straight, wolf. There are not three, but four.

And:

Good job, love. You're taking the first step towards our new life.

"What we can't figure out is how he knew Bella was going to go back to Charlie's. And four? I don't get it."

Jacob's mouth felt dry. "He attacked Sam personally."

"What?" Leah shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "Sam's hurt?"

"I think so. I don't know for sure, but I was wracked with a lot of pain, and a little bit of bleeding earlier and I can remember thinking only two things: Seth's name, and Sam's name."

All of the pack members and Sue retreated, horrified at the revelation that their beloved leader had been attacked by Edward Cullen himself.

"Let's go save him!" Embry shouted.

"No," Jacob said woodenly, unable to feel much of anything. Today had started off great and happy and carefree, but now it felt like everything had gone down the toilet. "He's not being held against his will. He's outside Port Angeles now."

"I'm going to go bring him back," Leah said, with conviction. "And you're not going to stop me, are you?"

Jacob shook his head. "Jared will go with you, okay?"

"Whatever, loser Alpha." The two wolves quickly left the room and the sound of ripped clothing signaled that they had phased and were already on their way to Port Angeles. The remaining wolves and Sue stood silently over Seth's bedside, waiting for him to wake up, and for the Leah and Jared to bring Sam back home.

And for Bella to come back home.

A/N: Okay, so please review. It's nice that regulars are reviewing, but others would be nice. If you have any guesses as to who Edward's accomplices are, guess. ^_^


	7. Death in the Family

A/N: *sigh* So I got 17 reviews, from people who've reviewed nearly all the chapters. I'd like more reviews. For over 600 hits, I'd expect a little more. Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. Anyway, I had a lot of conflict over this chapter, mainly Sam and Seth's fates. I don't want to cause reviewers anger, but a good story isn't without its share of drama. I'm going to leave Sam's fate unknown for now, so REVIEW to sway my decision onto whether Sam lives…or dies.

"Bells, why did you come back here, not that I'm complaining or anything. I love seeing you and the grandbaby, of course. I'm just a little confused. You're still a newlywed, after all." Charlie said, holding Willa in his arms feeding her a bottle of milk. Not cow milk. He was trying to open up around his daughter, and delving into the reason as to why she had come back home with Willa.

"We kind of had a fight. Somebody hurt Sam and Seth from the reservation, and Jake's angry. Not at me, but just…angry at whoever did it and why. I didn't want to leave, but he needs space." Bella said, fingering the hem of her sweater. A snowstorm had blown in during the time it had taken for Bella to get to Charlie's house; she'd spotted Paul hanging around the edge of the woods, a reminder of Jake's love for her.

"He's your husband, Bells. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's always so kind and caring; he's such a great father to Willa. I've never felt more alive than when I was with him. He brought me back when Edward left, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She said, looking at her baby, a mirror image of Jacob. Her soft black curls, chubby baby cheeks, deep brown eyes that showed a lot of expression, normal-sized ears, long limbs and larger-than-average feet. Every minute she looked at her daughter, she felt a longing to be with Jacob. Was it the bond of the imprint? Or was it her heart telling her that she needed to be with her husband?

"Then what's the problem?"

"I told you, Dad. He needs some time to deal with Sam and Seth's injuries. All of the tribe is pulling together to help."

"You married into the tribe, Bells."

She sighed. "I know, but I'm not of native blood. I don't feel right being there right now, Dad, for my own reasons."

"I respect your decisions, Bella. I just hope that you know what you're doing. Jake's a good kid, and he's been real good to you and this little one here. I remember telling him to treat you right when you were getting married, and he said he'd do that with his life. Now, I thought that was a bit of an intense answer for a twenty-one-year-old kid, but he's always been that way."

"You have no idea, Dad."  
>"Oh, really?" He smirked like he had no idea of Jacob's fight for Bella.<p>

"Yeah, when I went back…to Edward, he said that he wasn't going to let a good thing get away. He told you about the bikes because he figured that you'd forbid me from Edward, and he came to school one day and confronted him about not being right for me. I was stupid enough to not believe him at the time, but after graduation, I figured out that I'd been hung up on a guy who didn't deserve me. Jake did, and I needed to give him a chance to win my heart, and he did." Bella knew she couldn't tell her father everything that had occurred, after all, he didn't need to know about vampires and werewolves, but she found her voice cracking with emotion all the same.

Charlie looked to be tearing up as well. "I shouldn't have given him such a tough time after you guys got engaged. I see you made a good choice for my son-in-law. Personally, I'm happy you chose Jake. I don't think I'd like it if Edward Cullen was my son-in-law. He seemed a little unstable mentally. Too possessive."

If only he knew the truth that Edward was a raging, murdering, sociopathic serial killer vampire.

"I think Willa wouldn't have turned out as beautiful either."

Charlie guffawed, startling Willa. He quickly settled her, and Bella knew that if given the chance, he would've been a really good father when she was a newborn herself. Baby, that is. But, unfortunately, Renee hadn't wanted to give Charlie that chance. "Nope. Hey, have you heard about those killings going on in Seattle? I worry about you going up there."

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm not planning on going up to Seattle anytime soon." She didn't feel like talking about the murders in Seattle with her father, partially because she didn't want to be reminded of Edward, and also because she didn't want to remember the reason why she'd left Jacob's warm embrace.

"Okay, that's good, Bells."

XXXXXXXXX

Outside the Swan residence, Jacob leaned against the side of the house, listening in on the conversation between Bella and Charlie. He'd felt his heart clench tightly when she had talked about him fighting for her life. He remembered those times as being difficult, but rewarding as well. Jacob had won Bella's heart. And her love. And knowing that she was here and not in their home that was theirs alone felt gut-wrenching and terrifying. He was constantly worried about Bella and Willa's safety, and he was driving the others crazy when immersed in the pack mind. He respected Paul, Quil and Embry's ability to protect, but it wasn't him. He couldn't be here all the time to protect her, and relying on others would've given him ulcers by now if he didn't heal so quickly.

On the subject of the Seattle homicides, he heard the intake of breath and speeding heartbeat that belonged to Bella, and she'd quickly shifted the conversation. He felt like he had a part in that hesitation.

Things hadn't been going well back at the reservation. At all. Seth had broken out with a fever a few nights ago, and it hadn't broken yet. It was an alarm when a pack member's body temperature rose above 112 degrees. Sue and Leah kept pouring cold water over his body, and placing ice-cold compresses on him. They'd even resorted to putting ice cubes down his clothing. Something wasn't right with the wounds. He hadn't been bitten, but his physical injuries had healed properly besides the fever. To make matters worse, they hadn't found Sam yet. Leah had broken down upon returning; proclaiming that she'd failed Sam by not finding him. Emily was beside herself, bursting out into tears without any warning. She was feeling intense pain by being apart from her imprint, and it blind-sided everyone. Matthew didn't understand why his father couldn't be there to tuck him in, or why he couldn't see Willa whenever he liked anymore. That boy really did have a big crush on Jacob's little daughter.

Another shocking development was that a newspaper article had been attached to the last victim, and not a note. It was an international article about an American girl who had gone missing while in Paris, France, and it was believed to be foul-play. Her boyfriend, also an American, was beside himself with grief. He was also from the Southern part of America. Alice Cullen had been reported missing by Jasper, who should have known where she was.

It was speculated that Edward had finished off his fortunetelling sister after she failed to kill Seth, or abduct Bella. This article had seemed to prove the theory. Seth had woken up briefly and told the others who his attacker was, and that _she'd _been attacked herself just before he fell unconscious. It had given the whole pack a sense of happiness to know at least one vampire had fallen, even if Edward had done the killing.

Jacob didn't want to tell Bella, and after hearing the conversation between Bella and Charlie, he no longer felt up to it. Bella deserved to have one afternoon with her father and Willa without him being the bearer of bad news. He ached to hold Bella in his arms again and love her until she couldn't walk; to hold his baby girl and watch her sleep peacefully in her arms, knowing that she was secure and safe. He wanted his family back, but now wasn't the time. He feared that he might overreact again like he had before, and he didn't want to hurt Bella.

"How's Seth, Jake?" Paul had emerged from the woods, making sure to keep out of sight from any windows.

"Still pretty hot. Sue's trying to get his fever down with an ice bath. It's gone down a degree or two, but it's still high."

Paul growled. "Damn it. How's Leah taking it?"

"How do you think she's taking it? Her brother's potentially dying, and her Alpha is still missing! Everything's just great. Emily's still broken up, too. She always knew that this life wouldn't be easy, but she didn't think that her husband could be missing. Mattie doesn't understand what's going on, but he does know that his dad is in trouble."

"I always knew that kid was smart."

"It would've been better if he wasn't."

An anguished howl reached their ears, and it chilled their blood. The message was clear:

Someone had just died.

A/N: PLEASE, tell me what you think. A guess, an idea, anything! Please review!


	8. Back in His Arms

A/N: Not really inspired today. Only one person reviewed—again, a regular—and I don't really feel any creativeness. So a short chapter today.

Jacob stood over the still body of Collin, one of the youngest pack members. He'd been side-swiped by a truck of all things, in his wolf-form and had managed to make it back to La Push before collapsing. There were also traces of vampire venom in his blood, suggesting the truck had either belonged to a vampire, or he'd been a snack for one. It wasn't Seth or Sam who'd gone, but it still hurt the pack all the time.

A life had been lost, a young one, at that. And Collin's parents were sure to take the death of their only son hard. On the pack's point of view, his death meant that they were one man down, that much more vulnerable to an attack by Edward or his cronies.

Jacob stepped away from Collin's sheet-covered form and went to stand next to Quil, unable to look at the incredibly small body silhouette anymore. It reminded him too much of Willa, and what he'd feel if, by some rare chance, it had been her lying there, and not Collin.

"Paul found Sam." Quil murmured, too low for any normal Quileute to hear.

"What?" Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When? How?"

"Up by the Canadian border. He's alive, but only just. Apparently it was the Cullen kid who'd attacked him, taunting him with some kind of threat; I don't know what about, but it shook him up real good. He's being treated by Sue and Emily right now. Hey Jake?" He called out when Jacob went to turn to go down the path to Emily's house.

"What?"

"Go to Bella, man. She needs you right now, and besides, you've had enough of this for one day, haven't you?"

Jacob gazed around at the sorrow-filled faces of his people, and realized that he'd been immersing himself in darkness as a punishment for yelling at Bella and enough was enough. He needed his family.

"Yeah, I think I have."

XXXX

Willa's cries filled the tiny house as Bella tried in vain to get her daughter to sleep by feeding her a bottle, rocking her in her car-seat, on top of the washing machine, everything but Jacob.

"Come on, Willa, go to sleep. It's nap-time. I know you want Daddy, but Daddy's—"

"Right here." Bella whirled around to see Jacob standing in the doorway of her father's house, looking none the worse for wear. He looked tired, and a little sad, but otherwise fine. "Hey, Bells. How are you?"

"Why…why are you here, Jake? Why now?" Bella wanted to race into her husband's arms, kiss his face, neck, everything. But for the past few days, she'd felt like Jacob no longer wanted her or Willa, and that the tribe was ultimately more important than them.

"I got some sense talked into me by someone a little wiser than myself. He reminded me that my family is more important than any vampire, or problem. And, one of the young ones was killed, and it made me think of what it would be like if that had been Willa, and I just needed to see you, honey."

"Oh…" Bella ran into Jacob's arm then, and he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off the floor in a bear hug. He buried his face into her neck and breathed in deeply her scent, something he'd been missing so much. "Jake, I missed you so much. Willa has, too. She kept crying at night. She knew her daddy wasn't here."

"My girls, my girls, I'm so sorry I put you through this." Jacob broke the embrace, but kept a tight hold on Bella's hand and went over to crouch next to Willa's car seat. He unbuckled her from the seat and held her close to him, relishing the weight of his daughter in his arms. He'd missed this feeling. Reaching out, he drew Bella closer and smiled for the first time in days. "I'm never leaving you again."

From the doorway, Charlie Swan smiled as he took in the scene before him.

A/N: I'm not sure when I might post another chapter. I'm not feeling too inspired today, but the ones who review deserved a reconciliation. Thanks for reading so far.


	9. Reconciliation is Sweet

"Your bed is tinier than I remember, Bells." Jacob said, shifting into a more comfortable position; his and Bella's reconciliation had gone very well. They were locked away in her small bedroom, safe from the world. Charlie had taken Willa down to La Push to visit Sue. When he'd seen the two embracing on the couch, he'd figured they would want some privacy. And did they ever. Jacob had made sure that Bella never went back to Edward. If he'd been the leech, though he was damned glad he wasn't, then Bella would've had hypothermia by the time he was through. But he was hot like fire. He warmed Bella up in that tent so many years ago, and he did now.

"Well, we could've gone home, you know." Bella said breathlessly.

"I couldn't wait. I'd been without you too long. And don't worry about Wills, by the way. Quil followed me here, and he followed Charlie back to Sue's place. Everything's okay with her." Jacob nuzzled Bella's jaw, breathing in deeply the mix of peach blossoms, brown sugar smells of her shampoo, mixed with his own scent.

"She's two months old, Jake. (There's been time lapses in each chapter, about a week or so) Soon she'll be a year old, then three, then fourteen, and then she'll be out of the house." Bella didn't want to think about Willa someday leaving the house where it was safe from harm, for the most part. After all, the attacks on Seth and Collin occurred beyond the boundary lines.

"Don't worry, Bells. We can always have a giant family, so that we never have to be left alone. Then again, it'll be a pain to get quality time with you. I'm just glad Charlie knew when to leave before I jumped you in front of our daughter. I wouldn't want her to ask later on why daddy attacked mommy," Jacob laughed, rubbing his eyes. "That is not a conversation I want to have before she's thirty."

"Just hope that she doesn't decide that she wants to go out with some buff, hot werewolf guy."

Jacob grinned, like the mouse that stole the cheese. "You think I'm buff and hot?"

Bella shoved against his shoulder. "Oh, don't let it go to your head, Jake. You've lost a little muscle there."

"Bella, you wound me. I have retained every bit of muscle that I ever had."

"Uh-huh. So, then, why do you look like you've got a little pudge right here?" Bella reached to pinch Jacob's side when he grabbed her wrist and gave her a look filled with desire and love.

"If you intend to ever walk again, then you won't do what you were about to do."

"That threat holds no power over me, Mr. Black."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? You can't be serious, Bells. I have the ability to take away people's ability to walk, and you're just…treating it like nothing?" He said while moving to cover her body with his.

"Hey, Jake? What about having another kid when Willa is one?"

"One kid? Nah, I'm doing it right this time."

"Well, then, why not get started?" Bella said shyly.

"You read my mind, Bells."

"Jake! Jake, you hear?" The front door slammed open and two sets of footsteps began walking around.

"Pipe down, Embry. He's with Bella, can't you smell?" Leah said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Jacob groaned.

"They have the worst timing. Here I was, about to enjoy an evening alone with my wife, and then they come to ruin it." He sighed and retreated from her, giving Bella a nice view of his backside before shrugging into a pair of jeans. She got dressed as well, knowing that Embry and Leah wouldn't have interrupted them if they didn't have a good reason.

"What's the big emergency?"

"Seth's out of the red zone. Back down to a very warm 108.3 degrees," Leah said, clearly relieve that her brother was safe from any further damage. "And Sam's healing up pretty quickly. He got bit, too, but he doesn't have a fever yet. Sue thinks that when we get bit, it just makes us really hot. Too hot, even for us to deal with."

"That makes sense. I mean, I've never been bitten, but the theory is sound. Any more killings?"

Leah and Embry exchanged looks. "Yeah, there were four couples—no notes—and what's worse is that we found bonfires with purple-looking ashes around La Push's perimeter. They reek of vampire."

Bella paled. "He's killing vampires now?"

Leah nodded. "But he left a note on the ground next to the bonfires stating their names. _Carlisle, the pathetic doctor who doomed me to this life; Esme, the one who tried to replace my mother; Emmett, a great brute too stupid to realize my plans _and _Sweet Rosalie, a selfish, shallow blond who forced herself on me in her last moments._"

"He…killed…his own family?" Bella breathed, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Jacob placed an arm around her to hold her in place. "How could he do that to them? They didn't deserve this."

"Actually, Bella, they did. They each killed a couple. Their family loyalty overruled their so-called conscience, but he was planning on murdering them ahead of time, and since the fortuneteller is already dead—"

"_Alice_ is dead, too?"

"She tried to kill Seth, Bella. I'm sorry if this hurts, but Jake really should have told you ahead of time. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news this time. And there's one more thing…an American man named Jasper Hale went missing in Paris. He was looking for his girlfriend. The fortuneteller hadn't told him that she was coming here, so he must've assumed someone got to her, but didn't think of here, obviously. He's eliminating his accomplices one by one, so he doesn't have to worry about them later."

Bella collapsed to the stairs, Jacob following suit simply because he was holding onto her. She couldn't believe that Edward could be so cold-hearted and kill the people he'd told her were the most important people to him. They would've done anything for him—and did—and how did he repay them? By killing them and ripping them into pieces and burning them? She didn't want to think of the Cullens as horrible people, she'd rather remember them as the kind people who were willing to welcome her into the family, aside from Rosalie. She'd been kind when she sent a card to Bella that simply said: _Good choice, Bella. Thank you_.

Everything had been tossed upside down. Would it be better if she went to him? Would her family be better off? No. No, there was no way she would kill Jacob, because that's what that decision would do. And Willa, she couldn't leave Willa motherless.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, honey?" He held her tighter, his warmth radiating through her body and giving her the strength to say what she was about to say next.

"Kill that bastard. Make him suffer. For Seth, and Sam, Collin and the Cullens—no matter how evil they had become—and for all the people he killed."

Jacob, Leah and Embry's eyes glinted with excitement and raw anger. Their brothers had been assaulted, and this meant war.

"Bells, you can bet on your life that I am not going to rest until I tear that damned creature apart and burn him into dust."


	10. The Funeral of A Hero

The night that the Quileute wolf pack decided that now was the time to go after Edward Cullen was chilly, not unnatural for the Pacific Northwest, but it still chilled their bones all the same. The killings of citizens had seemingly stopped, and there were no more notes or bonfires with purple ashes. Edward had effectively killed all of his accomplices, and he, unlike Alice wasn't restricted when it came to dealing with the wolves. He would most certainly use that to his advantage.

Jacob was planning an all-out assault on Edward, but he couldn't leave the reservation unprotected. Sam had contracted a high fever, and Sue and Emily had done the same thing for him that they'd done for Seth—ice baths and everything cold was poured alongside his body in the bathtub. He was in the clear, but still recovering. So that left Jacob in charge for the time being. Seth was back up to par, and another wolf made things a little more even, but two wolves gone from the equation made things less than even.

Little—well, not so little—Collin Littlesea had been buried in the reservation cemetery a few days before, with Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul, Jacob and Leah had been the pallbearers. It had rained briefly during the service, but had lightened up enough for Billy to tell the tales of the Quileute to all of the people who lived on the reservation and not simply for the pack members and their imprints, minus Claire of course. It was a somber occasion, and Collin's mother declined to attend her own son's funeral. She'd protested his being involved in the goings-on of vampire hunting, afraid that it would lead to the exact scenario that had occurred. Her only son had been murdered by a vampire, and she would never forgive the Elders of the tribe for forcing her son into something he didn't want. Because even though he loved being a wolf, he was still only a kid, and going up against vampires? Well, he'd been scared, but Collin was a brave little guy, and he'd gone down a hero.

They'd dressed in black, naturally and had taken a few personal belongings of Collin's that Brady—sneaky, little one that he is—had snuck out without Mrs. Littlesea noticing. Jacob, taking on the Alpha's role, had built up a bonfire using old Quileute techniques and placed the items reverently atop the pile of wood and lit it on fire. It symbolized Collin's spirit rising out of the ashes—his spirit warrior rising out of the fire to go into the heavens and protect the world from harm.

After this poignant part of the service, they'd all retreated to Sam and Emily's house once more to enjoy a feast prepared by the ladies of the reservation. Breads, meats, vegetable platters—a big turn-off to the wolves—candied foods, anything you could think of. Bella even made her famous lasagna that Jacob nearly devoured by himself. It was the perfect end to a somber day.

Jacob prided himself on being able to get past painful parts of his past with increasing ease, but he couldn't help but wonder what he would be feeling if it was his son—Jacob desperately wanted a son, but don't tell Bella—he'd buried in the tiny cemetery. He couldn't bring himself to blame Mrs. Littlesea for her not wanting to attend. It was probably too painful. She'd never supported them. He was thankful that should the occasion arise, Bella would be more accepting of her son—or daughter—joining the ranks of the wolf pack.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella asked, nudging him in the shoulder. He'd hid in the kitchen while they told stories about Collin. He was a little ashamed to say that he didn't know that much about the kid, other than he was best friends with Brady, his mother and that he was only eighteen when he died. No more members had joined the wolf pack, and Brady was older by two months (I don't know for sure) so he was still the youngest.

"I just…I can't understand how I fought side-by-side with that kid for five years without knowing who he really was."

"He was brave, that's all you need to know. He did just what any of you would have done if it had been you in his place, right?" Bella understood him so well, and she usually knew the right way to pull him out of his funk. He smiled and reached out with one hand and pulled her close.

"Yeah, though I would've hated leaving you after so little time."

"We've had a good five years together. Not exactly the amount I'd hope for should tomorrow be our last day, but in the end, we've had a good time."

"Bells, I want to have fifty, no, seventy years being your husband. I want to have more kids with you, and grow old and grey. But still as hot and buff as I am right now, of course," She laughed at this comment. "I want everything every normal couple can hope for, but in this lifestyle, as we've seen, isn't exactly a stable life. After Edward is taken care of, then I'm sure we'll eventually stop phasing after a year or two. It'll never be normal around here, though. Any kids we end up having could end up phasing if vampires come around, and we'll always be surrounded by this craziness."

She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "Well, I can't seem to escape from paranormal creatures, so why start now, right? I don't mind this craziness, so long as we stay human and alive."

"Where's Willa?" Jacob sat up straighter, remembering Willa had come with them to the house, as if she had a choice.

"Don't worry, Jake. Sue's kidnapped her again. She and Charlie are inseparable, and she's in love with Willa. It makes her want to have kids again, but she's too old."

"Sue? She's in her forties. She can still have kids."

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel like she can anymore. I mean, Charlie never really wanted any more kids after me, and Sue's not sure if he would. They're both nearing their fifties, Jake."

"I don't know, Charlie seems to be pretty into the idea of having a kid with Sue. He loves Willa's skin tone."

"Oh, god. I can't imagine having a little brother or sister now."

"Don't you, though? A three-year-old or something like that?"

Bella's face darkened a little, and she grew visibly saddened. "Renee doesn't consider me her daughter anymore. She doesn't like that I married a Native American and had a child with him. She didn't like Charlie being friends with Billy, Harry and Old Quil, so she left. I committed the ultimate betrayal in a way. Oliver Luke Dwyer *anyone who can guess the inspiration for the first two names gets a one-shot!* is my half-brother, but is as far away as a stranger I met on the street."

"I'm sorry, Bells."

A/N: Okay, I decided to make it a little shorter than normal. I'm too busy watching Criminal Minds and having my mouth being numb from fillings to concentrate much. Sorry.


	11. Edward's Side of the Story

A/N: Well, no reviews in a couple days. This one is also going to be shorter, but it's from Edward's point of view since I still don't have an idea of how to make the final battle go. Reviews help.

Edward Cullen liked to think of himself as a sane man, who rarely got swept up in matters beneath him. He'd been raised to think of himself as a gentleman who was obligated to properly woo a lady. His morals had almost been put into question when he met Isabella Swan, a mousy girl with little personality to her. He'd thought little of her until he'd smelled her blood. It was then that he decided that he would "woo" her so that he could get a taste of her blood. Bringing in the three nomads had certainly helped him achieve that goal. She's made it hard to get what he wanted, what with her less than desirable, well, desires. Bella Swan was a red-blooded teenager through and through. He'd had to keep prying her off him, because all she wanted, he could easily get on the strip for little to no money at all. Now, he liked the way Bella Swan looked—besides being a little plain, she had skin that rivaled his in paleness and softness. That had almost been lost when James had decided he wanted to make things look a little more realistic than was necessary. He'd had to kill his accomplice, of course, and then it was back to wooing Bella as normal. He'd have her blood yet.

And then…Victoria decided that she wanted revenge on Edward for going back on his promise of sharing Bella's blood. She'd freaked out and launched her own war against Edward and his family—who all wanted a taste as well—and they'd destroyed her, along with the help of Bella's faithful sidekick Jacob Black. Edward knew that Jacob had romantic feelings for Bella since she'd moved back to Forks, and he hadn't put much credit to just how tenacious that boy could be. He kissed Bella against her wishes, vowed to fight for her, and wanted to be everything Edward soon would be. So when it became clear that Bella would be in danger if his tribe of wolves didn't help, then he'd come on board and promised to stop whoever was doing this. And the Volturi had only added to the charade. They'd never intended to kill Bella should she remain human; it was only a request on Carlisle's part that they lie to her about that.

And it had worked beautifully. She'd believed them. She'd accepted Edward's proposal after much difficulty; she was a reluctant bride for him. They would get married under Washington law, go to the secluded island Isle Esme and he would drain her blood there. After all, he had gone through more trouble than anyone to keep her to himself.

But then she'd dropped a bombshell on him: she no longer wanted to get married. Her heart belonged to Jacob Black, and always would. Now, Edward didn't believe that she would be with him forever. He hadn't imprinted on Bella since his first time phasing, so it seemed plausible that he would soon. He'd let her go and hoped that someday she'd come back to him. He didn't expect it to last very long.

He was wrong. It had lasted, and was thriving. Bella had been Jacob's imprint after all, but her heart had been too occupied with him to let her notice Jacob's feelings. When she did notice, everything had fallen into place. They'd dated for a few years, got married and had a child. He'd been unaware of these developments. He'd assumed that she just didn't want any part of the supernatural world. As long as she wasn't with Jacob, he didn't care if he ever got to taste her blood.

And then Alice had called, excited. She'd seen Bella holding a baby in her arms with the coloring of a Quileute…presumably Jacob Black. She thought it was a good thing that Bella was a mother now, but it wasn't. Edward couldn't accept this. He just couldn't let Bella fall into a dark hole. He had to save her. So with the help of his family, he'd killed almost 24 people prompting the community to nickname them "The Vampire Killer" and attack a few wolves. Alice had failed to kill Seth, so Edward killed her. He'd failed to kill Sam, but that didn't matter. Esme had killed the young Collin Littlesea, so Edward killed her. She'd killed a minor player in the game, not a major one. Jasper had caught on to what Edward was doing—he hadn't wanted to have any contact with his former family. He'd never felt close to them; he'd only stayed out of obligation to Alice, and she was gone now—so Edward killed him, as well. He was a liability. Then, one by one, he'd found reason to kill all of his family members. Even Rosalie, who loved Bella simply because she'd chosen a human life and children; she'd only followed him only because Emmett felt an obligation to his former brother.

And now there was one. He was the only one left to attack the Quileute wolves and take Bella for his own. He'd figure out some way of killing of the wolves; the women, he didn't care for. What Edward was interested in was the child. He'd drain her of her blood in front of Bella. A pure form of torture. Then Bella would realize how much she really did love him, and then they'd be together for a while…until he decided that he wanted her blood again.

Yes…Edward had had years to perfect his patience, and it had been tested by a small human girl. Now all of that would change. He would make her pay for all of the hell she'd put him through. Who marries a mutt besides Bella Swan? Who has a child with said mutt besides Bella Swan?

Bella Swan would pay for her actions by losing what she valued most.


	12. A Decision is Made and the Family Grows

Seattle Times

_December 13__th__, 2011_

_ The Vampire Killer, as he or they have been called, has been dormant for the past three weeks. Since his killing spree four months ago, he has killed nearly forty-eight people. Notes found on the first two men's bodies made thinly veiled threats against an unknown person. None have been found on any more bodies yet._

"You're sure about this, Jake? I can understand why you feel obligated to go after him by yourself, but you're better off in numbers." Sam said to Jacob as they stood down on First Beach by themselves, snow falling in clumps in their hair. Jacob had wanted to ask Sam a favor when he and Bella had gone to Sam's house for dinner that night, and this had been the most opportune moment when they could slip away unnoticed.

"I'm sure, Sam. I have to do this personally because he's been at the back of my mind for five years, wondering if he was going to come back and destroy everything I've worked for. I fixed Bella when no one else could; I built a life with her. I'm just thankful that this whole situation isn't worse. I should've killed him when he came back; Collin wouldn't have had to die if I did. You and Seth wouldn't have nearly died."

Sam shifted his weight; he'd come back to the Alpha position nearly a month ago after fully recovering, though Emily still worried about his safety more than ever. Jacob had done a good job in his absence, and he'd pondered the idea of letting Jacob take over officially, but Jacob would have none of it. He didn't want to be forced into something he didn't want. So Sam had to respect that, for now. "I can't speak for Seth or Collin, but I know that I did what I did for the good of everyone. I fought so that no one else had to get hurt. I think that's the same reasoning for those two. And Taha Aki's son. We all fought for the good of the tribe and their loved ones."

"I know that, but I've been waiting so long for Bella to tell me to kill him, and now that she has, I'm not squandering that chance. Besides," He said, turning to look towards the glow of lights coming from the houses. "I'm the one he wants first. My death would be the first step to…to…"

"To what, Jake?"

Jacob's face had paled considerably; in fact, he looked a little green around the gills. "Oh, my God. He's…he's going to kill us."

"Jake, what are you saying? I don't understand what you mean."

"He's going to kill me first, and then Willa."

Sam growled instinctively; the little girl was the light of a lot of people's lives, and he thought of her fondly. "Are you serious?"

"That's it, isn't it? That would be the ultimate way for him to get Bells to do what he wants. Killing me first shows her that no one can protect her, and killing Willa," Jacob struggled to get past the words; they were too horrible to say without difficulty. "That shows her that she can't have anything good or pure. Children can't happen if she's with him, so killing Willa is his way of making sure that she never wants kids again."

Jacob's eyes glistened with tears at the thought of a world without Willa, even if he went first. He might be young, and unsure of what to do sometimes when she cried or fussed, but seeing her dark brown eyes seeking him out from the depths of her crib always made his heart soar. She was half him, and half Bella, and he loved everything about her. She was a serious baby like her mother, but she'd often break out into a breathtaking smile just like he did. Sure, her looks closely resembled his, but there were bits of Bella in there as well. It made his desire for more kids that much more prominent. He'd tried to bring it up, but she wouldn't hear of it. Willa was still too young, only four months old, but he'd heard of women having children within months of a previous child's birth. He could only hope a miracle happened.

"Jake, we'll never let him get close to either Bella or Willa. That house will be impregnable."

"Ha, that's what Bella is these days."

Sam's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Uh, what did you say?"

"Oh, sorry. I've been trying to convince Bella to have more kids, but she says Willa is still too young."

Sam responded by bursting out laughing. "Oh, jeez, Jake. When you put your mind to something, you really mean it."

"Well, yeah. I've got to start building up my legacy now, don't I?"

"Whatever you say. Just make sure it doesn't happen by accident or anytime soon, though that's probably a waste of my breath saying that."

"What, Sam? What did you say?"

Sam waved him off. "Nothing Jake. I'm just saying that you should keep your mind focused on the leech more than trying to get with your wife. You need a clear head right now, and Bella clouds it."

"Sam!"

"I'm not saying that in a bad way, Jake, really."

"Whatever, I'm going back to Bella now. I'm sure Emily wants you back, too, what with your 'delicate condition'." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"I'm not delicate, and if you say that one more time, I'll beat your head in."

Jacob didn't respond as he made his way back towards Sam and Emily's, keeping a constant vigilance for any sign that something was amiss. He didn't want to be careless and lose his life over it. He wondered what Sam meant when he said it was a waste of his breath telling Jacob to be careful. Could it mean…? Nah, probably not. Bella was careful enough for the both of them.

"Hey, Jake, did your talk with Sam go well?" Emily asked, giving Jacob a bright grin before turning quickly away. It made him suspicious.

"Uh, yeah, it did."

"Did you make up your mind?"

"Yeah, I'm going after him myself."

Emily stopped mixing the glaze for the ribs and turned toward him, worry plastered on her face. "So soon?"

"Yeah, I can't let him get away from me again. I did that years ago, and look where it's gotten us."

She nodded absent-mindedly. "I suppose that makes sense. Bella went upstairs to feed Willa. I think she wants to talk to you."

He raced up the stairs, unable to contain his hopefulness. Jacob crashed through the door to the guest bedroom and saw Bella placing Willa back into her car-seat; she looked a little paler than normal. "Bells, is something wrong? Emily said you wanted to talk to me."

"Um…well," She began, biting her lip and wringing her hands. "Our family is growing again. Congrats, Jake. You're probably getting the son you wanted."

His jaw dropped open. _Happy birthday to me, _he thought.

"Jake? What do you think?"

A/N: This takes place a month after their reconciliation, which took place a couple chapters ago. Collin's funeral was three weeks ago. Give or take a bit.


	13. The End of The Line

A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. I don't know what to write after that, so…well, I don't know. Definitely more Bella and Jacob, but also other stuff. I hope any readers who have stuck with me throughout this continue to do so in the future. Thanks for reading.

Jacob replayed the conversation over and over again in his mind as he raced through the forest at lightning speed, following the trail that would undoubtedly lead to the tormentor of his dreams who just couldn't leave well enough alone. Bella's news that evening had been so unexpected, but wonderful that he'd stood in shock for a few moments before responding.

Two hours earlier…

"We're having another baby? Really?" Jacob couldn't stop the wide grin from unfurling itself across his face, as the news really settled in. His greatest desire was coming true; his prayers answered. He was going to be a father again. Damn, he was good.

Bella bit her lip for the umpteenth time, one hand stealing to cover her stomach where his son—yes, he was vain enough to think they'd created a son this time—lay. Why was she worrying? Didn't she know that he just wanted her, and a house full of children, and that's all that could make him happy. They could be trapped on a deserted island, and he'd be happy with them. "Yes. I know that you probably weren't expecting this right now, but…ta-da!"

Jacob walked slowly over to Bella, and knelt down in front of her, cradling her stomach in his hands. It felt warmer to his hands. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss where the heartbeat was strongest. His heart felt so full at that moment that he could cry.

"Hello, little one." He said, lovingly, imagining a mirror image of Willa inside, just waiting to grow big and strong.

Bella smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. "So you're really okay with this?"

He rose and embraced her; kissing her deeply, he laughed, overjoyed with this news and everything seemingly perfect at this moment in time. "Oh, Bells, you have no idea how happy I am right now. No idea at all. This is exactly what I wished for. I knew you weren't ready, but I hoped that someday soon we could have another baby, and here he is. I'm the happiest man alive, no question. You've given me two, incredible gifts: Willa and this little guy."

Jacob was being incredibly corny, but who cares?

"Boy? What makes you think that?"

Oh, this debate is on, is it?

"Because, Bells, I need to maintain my manly reputation here. Sam had Matthew first, and though I love Willa to death with all of my heart—she's my little girl, after all—I want someone to play in the mud with, or fix cars."

"Who's to say Willa can't do any of those things?"

"Well, I'm not saying she can't, but she doesn't seem to be the type to want to do anything like that."

"You can tell that already?" Bella asked, looking skeptical. He loved this woman so damn much.

"Yep. He's going to be a fierce protector of his mother and sister."

"Jake?" Bella's face clouded with concern. She must've realized something was wrong. "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?"

"I'm not, Bella, not really." He couldn't look her in the face; he felt guilty for leaving her alone by herself with a four-month-old and a baby on the way. It didn't matter if she had protection—well, it did—but he was abandoning her in a way. "I'm just going to settle some unfinished business. It's best I do this by myself. He's caused too much damage to our family, and I always said I'd be the one to take him down."

Bella clutched at his t-shirt. "Oh, Jake, I'm going to miss you so much. Come back soon, okay?"

"Of course, honey," Jacob murmured into her hair. "I'm going to win and come back to you, Willa and little Sherman."

"Sherman?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that there's this small pond disguising itself as a lake, and it's called Lake Sherman." (I live near this lake, and my kitten is named Sherman.)

"What? You're so weird, Jake. I hope the baby doesn't take after you in this department."

"You know you love it, Bells." He shot her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Bella laughed to herself. "Jake, I wish there was some way to convince you not to fight alone, but I know that you're incredibly stubborn, and nothing can change your mind."

"I know, honey, I know. You could kiss me like last time, and then I'll come back safe and sound." She rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She tasted just as sweet as she always did, and Jacob again felt the need to cry. If he ended up losing the fight, then all would be lost.

No, Jacob couldn't let that happen. His family depended on his winning.

Near the Alaskan Border

He finally stopped after running for nearly four hours, five hundred yards from the bronze-haired demon of the night. He looked as young and "perfect" as he had when Jacob had met him nearly six years ago. Except he looked crazed, and his irises were no longer a tawny golden, but a blood red.

_So you've decided to stop hiding yourself behind cronies, huh?_

"Still an impetuous mutt, I see," Edward said with a smug smile adorning his features. "Hasn't Isabella taught you anything yet? Though she may be too simple to teach anyone anything."

Jacob snarled viciously, his claws digging deep into the ground.

_Stop talking about the mother of my children like that._

Edward looked honestly surprised. "Children? I was aware of only one child. I see your animalistic instincts have taken over. Isabella has become your brood mare, hasn't she? Figuratively speaking. You dogs have a knack for spawning huge quantities of children."

_Bella loves every minute of our life which includes being pregnant. If she was your wife, and it was your spawn, it would kill her. (See the Breaking Dawn reference?) My children are beautiful and non-life-threatening._

"My death would be a deux es machina, wouldn't it? Everything would be settled; you and Isabella would live happily among your pack of pups." Edward said, his face stormy and black with rage.

_You are seriously crazy. What has happened to make you flip out like this?_

"Nothing. I've always had this plan in mind from the minute I saw poor, sweet Isabella."

_Damn you, leech. Why the hell do you have to do this? Why involve our children in your sick plan?_

He smirked. "I just want young blood. And your unborn child certainly counts as young blood, doesn't he?"

Jacob launched at Edward, and clamped his jaw around Edward's neck. He placed his paws on Edward's shoulders and pushed down. He'd done this so fast that Edward hadn't noticed. His shoulders snapped under his paws, and the marble arms fell to the ground, useless.

Jacob then proceeded to use the leverage he had on Edward's head and slammed him into a large stone that shattered on impact. His body lay underneath Jacob, feebly struggling.

He used his front paws to weigh down Edward on his neck and chest, while using his back paws to gouge away at Edward's legs until they were little more than ragged stump.

_You were so easy to defeat, leech. My brothers will hail me as the savior of the Quileute people. My name is Jacob Black. You killed my cousin. Prepare to die._

A/N: Well? What do you think?


	14. He Returns Triumphant

A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I honestly don't know how to end this. I mean, it's the first story I successfully—well, not yet—ended and completed. So it's an accomplishment. It's got a hold on me now. ^_^ I'm listening to "Something's got a hold on me" from the Burlesque cd. It's so catchy. Anyway…onto the chapter everyone's been waiting for.

"I'm worried, Sam. Why hasn't Jake come back yet? Surely it can't take that long, can it?" Bella turned towards Sam, and the rest of the burly boys crowded around the room. It was like a big sleepover in a way; all of the pack members and their families, minus Mrs. Littlesea and Sue—who was staying at Charlie's house—had gathered at Sam's house, the epicenter of all things wolfy, awaiting the return of Jacob. Most of the imprints and children were asleep, aside from Bella, who was too worried about her husband to sleep.

Sam shook his head a little, amazed at how quick hormones could make themselves present. True, they were all worried about Jacob, and sure of his great abilities, but Bella was worried enough for all of them. She'd paced a trail in front of the door, walking back and forth so much that Quil had joked that she'd have her son—everyone automatically assumed it was a boy, forsaking calling 'it'—months earlier than anticipated.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure Jacob can handle himself. This is something he needed to do in order to make sure that you were protected in the future. Besides, I have a good feeling about this."  
>Bella turned back to face the darkness outside. She hadn't wanted to let him leave on his own, especially since she was still reeling over the fact that his magic little boys had gotten through so quickly, and she'd have kids thirteen months apart. Not that she minded. Having children with Jacob was like fulfilling her destiny, a destiny that she didn't have to die and forsake everyone for. (I don't really like how Stephenie Meyer had her turn into a vampire, be all perfect at it, and Charlie just takes everything in stride. I would be FREAKING OUT if I was him. Oh, well.)<p>

"So what're you going to name the little man?" Seth said in an effort to avert the tension to a happier topic. "I mean, he can't be called 'little man' all the time."

"Hmm…I hadn't really thought about it. I like our dad's names and all, but for a son, they're not what I would want. And I am so _not _combining them like some crazy person with no time on their hands. (See that reference?) Cilly or Barlie? Those are awful. And nothing too exotic like Apple, or whatever. Fruits are for eating, not babies."

Paul laughed out loud. "Who in their right mind would name a kid _Apple_?"

Bella shrugged. "Some celebrity. I like Oliver, or Quinn. Maybe Jacoby. Barrow? Micah is a good name. I read a book with a hot leading man named Micah in it."

Quil made a face. "Micah? Nah, reminds me too much of that guy who got killed in those paranormal movies. It scared the life out of me when he hit the wall."

"He flipped out?" Seth asked.

"No. His body was hurled at the wall by his lightweight, demon-possessed girlfriend." Quil shuddered at the memory. Bella remembered it well. She'd had a movie night with Jake, Quil, Embry and Kim at their house one night before she and Jake had gotten married. Quil had screamed very girlishly, uncharacteristic of him. Claire would have probably made fun of him if she'd found out; being seven-years-old, she loved teasing Quil.

"That's harsh, man." Seth murmured, looking a little cowed by the thought of what Quil had described.

"Agreed."

A sudden motion caught Bella's eye, and without thinking, she hurled open the door and raced out into the darkness. She knew very well that she could be racing straight towards her death, but she had a feeling it was Jacob walking towards her, and she was right. He looked virtually unharmed walking towards her without any clothes on, holding something in his right hand. It was round and shaped like a skull.

Bella stopped running and put a hand to her mouth to stifle the feeling of nausea overwhelming her; the rest of the pack members were running after her, shouting for her to get back into the house. When they saw Jacob, they screeched to a halt and stood, just staring at him like he was the prodigal son returned.

"Bells, honey?" Jacob said, setting down the round, cloth-covered bundle. "I'm home."

She choked back a sob and launched herself at Jacob, latching on like a parasite, hooking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Bella couldn't believe that Jacob was home safe and sound like he'd promised and she sobbed into his shoulder. Blame it on the hormones. That was a good excuse, she thought. "Oh, Jake, my Jake, Jake, Jake, you're home. You're really home. It's over? Please tell me it's over."  
>His hand rubbed up and down her back, sending soothing waves of warmth through her body. "It's over, honey. He's never going to bother us again. I promise."<p>

Sam picked up the bundle, giving the reuniting couple a smile; he removed the cloth covering the bundle, and raised it above his head in victory. It was Edward's dismembered head.

"We have persevered, my brothers!" He shouted in a booming voice. "No longer will the Cold Ones bother this land! Our rightful Alpha, Jacob Black, had destroyed the last and most dangerous leech!" The pack began to cheer thunderously, slapping each other on the back and just being carefree for the first time in a long time. "Will you take the mantle of Alpha, Jacob? It's your birthright, but if you don't want it, then I'll continue in your stead."

Jacob set Bella down, and turned to Sam. "I don't wish to be Alpha, Sam; never have, never will. I'm fine being where I am, and you're doing a great job as Alpha, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're a good Alpha."

Sam bowed his head. "Thank you, Jake."

"Did he suffer, Jake?" Embry shouted, eager to know. Truthfully, Bella wanted Edward to have suffered.

"I don't know if they can feel. He didn't know what hit him, I'll tell you that much. I even quoted Montoya's famous line from the _Princess Bride_. It seemed like a good fit."

"Excellent!"

Bella couldn't believe that it had taken six years for the whole ordeal to be over from start to finish. She remembered meeting Edward in her classroom the very first day of her junior year, wondering what was wrong with her. Nothing, that's what. Meeting his family for the first time; James' attack on her that nearly cost her life; Edward leaving her; recovering thanks to Jacob; their four years of dating; him proposing; their beautiful wedding and honeymoon; Willa's birth and this last battle with Edward. It all seemed to have passed at lightning speed, though at times it felt like much longer.

"What're you thinking about, Bells?" Jacob murmured into her ear, his hand rubbing her flat stomach. Now their family was free to flourish.

"Let's go see our daughter, Jake," Bella said, taking Jacob's hand and leading him back towards Sam's house. "And start our happily ever after."

Jacob wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: So that's it. Last chapter for the epilogue. Now I really need response from readers about a few matters. Please answer them in a review.

Jacob and Bella's new baby's name?

Should Sue and Charlie start their own family?

Should there be a continuation of sorts, maybe from Charlie's perspective? Like a parallel story about Charlie during this story? I think I might.


	15. Welcome Jaxon Matthew Black

A/N: Ugh, three math homework assignments drain me. So this is the epilogue. Done. Fin. The end. I'm not sure what to do next for a story, where to go, you know. Definitely no Bella/Edward, at least happy ones anyway; he isn't very good to read about. Even if it's an AH story. I thank all of you for reviewing and reading: over 2,100 hits. Though 50 reviews is a little behind, but I'm not complaining…much. So here you go!

One Year Later

It had been one year to the day since Edward Cullen had been removed from the world by Jacob Black, dragging down a number of human victims, his adopted family and Collin Littlesea with him. Nothing could be done to bring them back, but everyone involved was forced to move on and deal with the day at hand. And it had been a good year for most. Mrs. Littlesea had moved out of La Push, unable to face any of the people who had fought alongside her son. She still blamed them. Grief took many different forms, and it was a long process for her.

Bella knew that there wasn't anyone who could hurt her now that Edward was gone, though the Volturi still caused her to feel a little anxious from time to time, and when she did, she reached across the bed for her husband's warm arms. Jacob was her protector, and was a damned good one. Never was there a day when she didn't feel safe with him watching over her, Willa and little Jaxon Matthew Black, a bubbly little three-month old. He was the apple of his father's eye, though Willa took his heart. Jaxon was a long, thin baby with a mop of jet-black hair, bright brown eyes and Jacob's coloring.

When he'd been born, it had been quick and effortless. He was impatient for everything, and that included being born to. It had taken all of twenty minutes for him to arrive in her and Jacob's bed. She'd been experiencing cramps for most of the day before, but hadn't thought anything of it until she woke up the next night with Jaxon well on his way. There hadn't been time to get a bag ready, get in the car and go to the hospital. Bella had much preferred having her son in her bed and then calling an ambulance over having him in the car. Jacob had stared at his son, eyes full of wonder and amazement. He couldn't believe that he was the first person to hold Jaxon. His love for his wife had grown substantially that day.

Now, things were easier with a toddler and an infant—both slept through the night. Bella couldn't be happier waking up to a happy, gurgling baby next to her, and a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed toddler holding the rail of her crib. Her life felt complete, and this time she swore that she would make sure Jacob waited a year before knocking her up again. It was a good thing that she had a plethora of baby-sitters to lean upon, Quil and Embry chief among them.

Her father also was finding his new happily ever after. He and Sue had married—finally!—nearly six months ago, and Bella wondered if she really would get a brother or sister to love. It happened all the time to other people, even to fifty-year-olds, which Charlie and Sue were nearing. She suspected that there might be a new Swan before the year ended, but only time would tell. Apart from that little aspect that Charlie seemed petrified of—what did he know about taking care of babies full-time?—he and Sue were deliriously happy. No longer did she look stern and unhappy; smiles and laughter definitely suited her features better.

The pack had finally decided to stop phasing, Sam being the first. And gradually, over time, there wasn't a wolf left to be found. It could be called upon at a moment's notice, however, and they hoped that it never came to that. They all wanted to have a life free of drama. Though, for Sam, he didn't have that option at the moment: Emily had sprung some surprising news on his the day he decided to stop phasing; news that caused him to phase, it was so shocking. His own family was growing by two, and in two months' time, Aiden Brandon Uley and Lucy Madeline Uley would be joining the world. (I used the other two name suggestions for Sam's second son so no one would feel left out. And the one girl suggestion; I'm not sure of the spelling.) He rubbed Jacob's face in the fact that now he had two sons, and Jacob only had one. Somehow it had become a competition for the two of them to have more boys than the other, though Bella and Emily both felt that it was a stupid competition, and that they should treasure the girls as well.

Sam and Jacob did, of course, but it was red-blooded testosterone that drove this competition. Something every man did.

"Jake, do you want to know something?" Bella asked one night; they were sitting in bed watching a movie after they put Willa to bed, and fed Jaxon. She was still holding the sleeping boy, and staring deeply at him.

"Yeah, sure." He said with a smile. Bella didn't know it, but watching her hold their son made him yearn to keep going and have more little ones zooming around the house. But, alas, he couldn't give in to the wolfish urge that still lay within him.

"Remember when you kissed me on the mountain?"

"Yeah…?" Jacob leaned closer. He had no idea where this was going, but he felt like he'd heard that question before.

"I saw this—a little boy and girl—our family, and now that it's really true, I'm so happy that I chose you." He chuckled and put an arm around her; his other hand played with the tiny features on his sons face, his nose; his eyes, and ears.

"I'm glad you chose me, too, Bells. I don't really know how many times I have to tell you this, but if need be, I'll keep saying it for the rest of my life. I will never get tired of saying that. You've given me everything I could ever hope for, and I can only hope it gets better from here on out. Wherever life takes us, I'll be here."

She smiled and leaned against his warmth. "Thanks, Jake, but I already knew that."

"Don't you still like hearing it, though?"

"Of course, I do."

"Well, all right, then. So…Bells?"

She turned to face Jacob, who wore a sheepish grin. "What?" Even though she knew that it meant that he'd either done something wrong, or was about to ask for something wrong, it looked insanely adorable.

"When can we have another kid?"

A/N: Okay, readers, I may do one-shots connected to this story in the future. I'm not sure. I think I'm going to do a Charlie/Sue story branching off of this, but again, not sure. If you have any suggestions as to who I should write about next, please let me know. And with this last sentence, let us say goodbye to _Bringing Her Home_.


End file.
